Ciel's embarassing day
by Airman Link
Summary: This takes place right after Jack the ripper case.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceil phantomhive was sitting in a carriage on his way back home after solving Jack the Ripper case. Sebastian sat across from him and stared out the window deep in thought, but Ceil didn't notice the smirk on the demons face. **

**[I need to take a bath once I get home] Ceil thought as he quickly glanced down at his blood-soaked clothing. [I don't need his help this time; I'm perfectly capable of taking one myself.]**

**Once they reached the phantomhive Manor Sebastian helped Ceil down from the carriage like usual but when the boy tried to enter through the door, he found his butler blocking the way.**

"**What's the meaning of this?"**

"**I'm sorry my lord," Sebastian explained as he held his arms out sideways. "But you can't go inside."**

**May-Rin, Bard, and Finny stepped out of their own carriage and instantly noticed the tension between the two. They saw Sebastian bow down to Ceil's ear then whispered something that made the boy widen his eyes.**

"**There's no way I'm doing something that ridiculous!"**

"**I will hide all the sweets away from you if you don't do it," Sebastian threatened.**

**They glared at each other for a few minutes until Ceil gave in. **

"**SEBASTIIIAANNN!" Someone yelled. **

**Grell ran towards them and once close enough, latched himself onto Sebastian and tried to kiss him. **

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**Ohhh sebbii," Grell cried loudly. "I had my Scythe taken away by none other than William Spears."**

**While Grell distracted Sebastian, ceil tried to sneak by him and go inside but his butler was watching him and blocked him once more.**

"**You're just in time for Ceil's performance grell." **

"**I want to see it!"**

**So with everyone watching, Ceil exhaled then started singing;**

"**I'm a little teapot  
Short and stout  
Here is my handle  
Here is my spout **

**When I get all steamed up  
Hear me shout  
Tip me over  
and pour me out!" **

**To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N/ sorry for not uploading chapters quicker, I have been playing Pokémon white a little too much.

Sebastian knocked on the door to his master's study room and heard a faint 'enter'. He entered the room to find Ciel actually doing some paperwork. His young master stared at him probably hoping he would be able to retire for the night.

"My lord," Sebastian greeted with a bow. "I have set up a guy's night out for tonight, follow me."

They went down to the main hall where Bard and Finny were standing in front of the door with huge smiles on their faces.

"This is going to be fun!" Finny exclaimed happily.

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked suspiciously.

"You'll see my lord."

They took a carriage into town and stopped at a blue colored pub. Sebastian led the boy's inside then walked right through towards the back room where the karaoke room was located. A waiter seated them in a booth then took out a notepad from his pocket and asked what they wanted to drink.

"Hi there," Sebastian said. "We will have two beers and two Earl Gray teas."

All of a sudden someone sat next to Ciel then wrapped their arms around the thin waist.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hi Ciel-kun!" The person greeted. "I brought Claude with me so he could entertain Sebastian."

All around them people were turning around watching them while others took out their cell phones and started snapping pictures.

"Alois, stop this nonsense at once!"

Once the butlers got both boys' under control, they whispered to each other in private. "I bet you ten pounds I can convince them to sing a duet together on stage."

"I accept your challenge Sebastian."

Sebastian was thinking up a plan when their drinks arrived. '_I got it!"_

Claude was watching him stare at Ciel's cup and instantly knew what he was up to.

"Young master, let me cool off your tea for you."

"No need Sebastian," Ciel answered as he took a sip of the hot liquid. "It's the right temperature."

"Why don't you just hand over the money now," Claude whispered to the other butler.

"Never!" He hissed. "Excuse me, I have something to do."

He came back ten minutes later with a smirk on his face. Just then a middle-aged man walked towards the stage with a microphone and paper in his hands.

"Welcome everyone," he exclaimed. "Let's get this thing started!"

The guy looked down at the paper while everyone grew silent with anticipation. "Our first singer is singing a duet song." He read. "Let's welcome… Ciel and Alois!"

The two boys gulped while everyone clapped. "Go up there," Sebastian said as everyone waited for the people to go up.

"…Ciel and Alois," he repeated while looking at the audience. "Are you here?"

Sebastian leaned towards Ciel's ear and the others saw his face turn white. "If you don't go up there right this instant," Sebastian threatened softly. "You will dishonor the phantomhive name."

"Fine," Ciel growled as he grabbed Aloi's hand. "Let's get this over with."

Both boys took a microphone then waited on stage for the music to start. Back at the table, Claude handed Sebastian the money then took a sip of his beer.

"Does phantomhive even know how to sing?  
"I don't know," Sebastian said. "He never sings while taking a bath."

**Alois: **_Anata no sono koe yoru ni hibiku_

_Keiyaku no moto, ni Negau mama ni_

**Ciel: **Omae wa akumade, Tada no tegoma

Boku no te no hira de, Yonu ni odoru

**Alois: **_Meirei koso ga_

**Ciel: **_Meirei koso ga_

Everyone at the table was shocked at how well Ciel could sing.

"Young master is soo talented!" Finny exclaimed.

**Alois: **_Subete_

**Ciel: **_Subete_

**Alois: **_Kono mi sasage, kuro ni_

**Ciel: **_Shiro ni_

_**Alois: **__Somaru_

**Ciel: **_CHESS ni_

**Alois: **_Saa CHECKMATE WO, Ou ni_

**Ciel:**_ Boku ni_

**Alois:**_ Chikau_

**Ciel:**_ Chikae_

**Alois:**_ Shinjitsu wo sasageru_

At the end of the song Alois gripped the back of Ciel's head, pulled him forward, and kissed him on the lips.

"OMG!" The younger audience members excitedly yelled. "YAOI!"

"This is embarrassing," Ciel growled as he sat down at the table refusing to talk to anyone.

*If anyone wants to know, I got the song from Kuroshitsuji musical 1. The song is named Checkmate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciel was having a nice dream when the door to his bedroom crashed opened and an annoying voice woke him up. **

"**YOUNG MASTER, YOUNG MASTER!" The person kept yelling. "GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!"**

"**Leave me alone Finny." Ciel demanded as he tried to go back to sleep but Finny pulled the blankets off of him.**

"**I'm supposed to wake you up and have you eat breakfast."**

"**Where's Sebastian?"**

"**He said that he had business to attend to and he'll be back later this evening."**

**For once in his young life Ciel actually dressed himself and it came out perfectly except for his bow tie. He tried and tried but after the fifth attempted, he gave up in frustration and left it around his neck. He then walked downstairs towards the kitchen where he opened the fridge then looked inside. **

"**I don't need Sebastian," he growled. "I can make my own breakfast."**

**An hour later he was sitting at the table eating scones and drinking his favorite tea, Earl Gray. **

"**Thanks Tanaka."**

"**Ho Ho!" The elder butler exclaimed as sipped his tea in a corner.**

**Just then Mey-rin came rushing in while out of breath. "Young master!" she loudly exclaimed. "Guess what day it is?"**

"**Umm… Tuesday."**

"**No silly, it's Sebastian's birthday!"**

**She had her hands clasped together in front of her while daydreaming about her crush. She suddenly snapped out of it then grabbed Ciel and brought him into a hug.**

"**Hey!" He cried while struggling. "Let me go at once!"**

"**Ciel Phantomhive, I expect you to make him a cake."**

**After she convinced him, she left the kitchen to start on her chores including the ones that Sebastian usually took care of. Later that afternoon Ciel once again entered the kitchen with an apron tied around his waist. He grabbed the ingredients that were listed in the recipe book and set to work on the task. **

"**Blend dry mix, water, softened butter and eggs in a large bowl," he read out loud. He ripped the package open and poured the mix into the bowl. "2/3 cups water… I'll just add a full cup." He poured the water in the bowl and stirred until everything was soaked. Afterwards he cracked three eggs and stirred for 2 minutes. **

"**Hmm… bake in a pan on medium temperature for twenty minutes."**

**Ciel didn't know what to do so he borrowed Bard's flamethrower and turned it towards the pan. "I order you to turn on," Ciel ordered as he stared at the object. **

"**Let me show you how to work it."**

**Ciel faced the doorway and saw Bard standing there with a smirk on his face. The older boy then stood behind the youth and gently positioned his hands in the right places. **

"**Just press this and fire will come out," Bard explained as he also handed him some explosives.**

**Once he left Ciel turned on the flamethrower and heated up the batter until it rose up a little but it started to burn. After looking at a picture of a well made cake then to his, he angrily growled while lighting two explosives then pushed them into the cake. There was a loud boom as everything went flying in all directions especially Ciel's face. Finny, Bard and Mey-rin ran into the kitchen when they heard the explosion and saw a huge mess. **

"**Young master!" Mey-rin cried. "What happened in here?"**

"**I was trying to make a cake."**

"**Let us help you!"**

**After a lot of yelling Ciel let the trio help him and at the end of the task a beautiful two layered cake was on the counter.**

"**My lord, I'm back!" **

"**Come into the kitchen Sebastian," Bard instructed when he heard footsteps approaching the opened door.**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled at the same time.**

**Sebastian was shocked not at the surprise but at how dirty his master's face was. Ciel had flour and batter all over his face but the youth seemed not to care at all. **

"**Sebastian," Ciel called to his butler. "Come and eat some cake."**

"**My lord… did you make this mess all by yourself?"**

"**Maybe."**

"**Thank you for this wonderful surprise my lord," Sebastian whispered in his ear. "But you will be the one to clean this up once we are done celebrating."**

**A.N / I have a challenge for everyone. I want you to think up an embarrassing thing that Ciel Phantomhive would NOT do and write a small summary in the review section. I will write up a story and upload it of the ones that I receive. Have fun with it and bye for now!**


End file.
